


Dad Tax

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek has a bit more than a dad bod, Disney World, Get Beached 2020, M/M, Mpreg, No Corona Virus AU, Omega!Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Too Big for Things, Weight Gain, alpha!Derek, amusement park rides, feeder!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an Entry for Get Beached 2020Challenge Week 2500+The Stilinski-Hale family goes to Disney World! But Derek pays a hefty Dad Tax.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Get Beached 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Dad Tax

**Author's Note:**

> This week is an extra challenge because I have to put a syllabus together for classes in the fall. Yikes. I have a couple things done, but we'll see how much more I can write!
> 
> This is definitely less obvious chubby!kink, because it's a little more family oriented, but just image Derek a big, fat, happy, alpha dad? Ugh, so cute. I think this could be a cute fic series on it's own. Let me know what you think!

For Lizzy’s 6th Birthday she  _ begs _ to go to Disneyworld. Stiles tries to get her to settle for the closer by Disneyland, but she insists they have to go to Disney _ world _ and that it’s “a right of passage”. They should have never shown her the pictures from their first trip there so many years ago. 

Derek isn't worried about the expenses. It isn’t the expenses Sitles is worried about. 

Their younger daughter, Paige, is only a year old, and Stiles and Derek were not careful with their birth control after Paige was born resulting in the current bun in Stiles’ oven. By the time her birthday rolls around he’s going to be nearly 7 months pregnant. He’s not even sure he can still fly when he’s that far along. Not to mention they’d have to take Stiles’ father with them because he’s been on every family vacation since he retired 3 years ago. 

Stiles supposes his dad could help wrestle the girls, but he isn’t as young as he used to be. 

After a few days of contemplation, and much (adorable) debate with his daughter, Stiles books the tickets and hotels and marks the calendars. 

The morning of their flight is insane. Derek is trying to throw all the suitcases into the car (Lizzy demanded she have her own) while Stiles gets the girls ready. He has no idea why he chose such an early flight, because the girls were woken up earlier than normal and now they’re upset. Lizzy is a bit more willing to help, understanding somewhere in her kid brain that we’re on our way to Disney, but Paige is a nightmare. 

Derek makes the girls a ToGo breakfast. Lizzy gets a juice pouch and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and Paige gets a bag of dry Cheerios and a small container of applesauce. He packs an egg sandwich for himself and Stiles each, throwing a bit more cheese on Stiles’ because he knows how his husband likes his sandwiches. 

Magically, by the grace of Disney, they get all into their Mini-Van and head to pick up John at his house. Paige falls asleep as soon as the car starts moving, but Lizzy is a bit more riled up and instead decides it’s time to share her encyclopedic knowledge of train and bus routes in California. She munches on her sandwich when her lecture allows her too. Derek eats his with one hand as he drives, but Stiles’ remains untouched in the bag. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, looking from the road to the sandwich in Stiles’ lap, then to Stiles. Behind them Lizzy continues her Ted Talk. 

“I can’t. The smell-” Stiles explains, and Derek doesn’t need to know more. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, pulling Stiles' hand into his.

“It’s okay,” Stiles smiles back to him. Stiles gives Derek his sandwich. Derek immediately opens the bag and bites down on the sandwich. 

As they drive, Stiles’ hands roam his heavy baby bump in his lap. He is getting big and the little baby boy in there is kick up a storm. Derek places a hand on top of Stiles’ to feel his son. The little one kicks at the area and Derek smiles. Stiles moves his own hand to Derek’s belly, sitting impressively in his own lap. The very bottom of his belly gracing the bottom of the steering wheel, even with the seat pushed all the way back. 

John hasn’t eaten when they pick him up, so they stop at Starbucks before they headed to the airport. John gets a cup of coffee and a sandwich, Stiles asks for a slice of banana bread, Lizzy demands a cake pop (“It’s my Birthday!”)--Derek orders one for Lizzy and one for Paige when she wakes up, and Derek gets himself a coffee too with two slices of the lemon cake. 

The airport goes as smoothly as it can with two small children and a pregnant omega. John is tasked with making sure Paige gets through, and Derek ensures Lizzy gets through, Stiles makes sure he gets through. Being pregnant, he can’t be x-rayed so he is escorted by a TSA agent off to the side to be patted down in another little room to the side. John and Derek together, get all their stuff onto the little converter belt, and all the kids through the x-ray. Paige gets passed from Derek to John, too young to go through the x-ray machine herself. Derek brings up the rear, and sees how small the entrance to the x-ray machine is, he turns to the side and hopes that his belly can make it through the slim gap. 

His shirt rides up as he lifts his hands over his head, revealing a bit of hanging gut over the waistband of his pants. Derek knows if they were at home, and Stiles was here, he’d pinch the soft skin and kiss Derek’s chubby cheeks. 

The family reunites on the other side of security, and they make their way to their gate. Paige is awake now, having been jostled so much going through security. Stiles helps his dad get the wrap on so she doesn’t have to stay in the stroller. Lizzy is fading now, the fresh excitement of the morning of travel fading as they settle into a few seats at the gate. Derek sits down in a seat, one without arms and picks Lizzy up. She easily cuddles into his soft side and begins to doze. Stiles sits in a seat next to his dad, stroking Paige’s baby hair lightly as she snoozes with her grandpa. He rubs his own belly, poking at the little places his foot meets his hand. 

Their plane boards, and since they have kids, they’re privileged with priority boarding. They check the stroller at the gate. Once all their tickets are scanned, they walk down the boarding bridge. They have assigned seating, so Stiles goes in first, looking from the tickets to the numbers and letters on the aisles. John is sitting across the aisle from Stiles, Derek, and Lizzy, Paige is young enough that she doesn’t need a seat to herself. Lizzy does have a whole seat to herself, and since she is so small the sisters  _ might _ be able to share the seat, but who knows if they’ll choose to cooperate. If not, Stiles, Derek, or John can hold Paige. Derek brings up the rear, crab walking down the very slim aisle, his belly and ass rubbing and hitting all the seats as he passes by. Stiles is thankful they have priority boarding, so Derek doesn’t have to rub up against strangers, but he’s also love to see the deep shade of red Derek would be from the embarrassment.

Stiles gets the window seat, Lizzy is assigned the middle seat, and Derek gets the aisle seat. Immediately, Derek lifts the arm between his and Lizzy’s seat, allowing him to sit almost between the two seats. In the aisle, John puts his bag in the overhead bin. Stiles lifts his eyebrows, flirty with Derek as he notices Derek trying to get comfortable in the small seats. He’s also already uncomfortable, the seats are not made with pregnant people in mind, but they’re also not made for 300 pound alphas. 

The flight takes off, and Paige falls asleep on Derek’s soft chest, and Lizzy using his side as a pillow. It’s adorable. Derek falls asleep too, and Stiles snaps a picture with his phone. The stuard comes by with snacks, and Stiles gets some for everyone and water for himself. He pokes Derek and offers him the pretzels and fruit snacks for the girls. He happily takes them and munches on them while the girls still sleep. 

They were lucky enough to get a direct flight, but that meant it was long. Stiles has snacks for the girls in his backpack, and Stiles knows his dad always has a few sweets up his sleeve for the girls too. Derek eats anything the girls and Stiles don’t, so even if Stiles didn’t pack him enough, he’ll still get to munch. 

When they land in Florida, everyone is starving. The first order of business is to get their luggage, the stroller, and rental car. Once all their items are acquired, and they find their rental car, the next order of business is food. Stiles watches as Derek adjusts the driver’s seat far back, and how his belly touches the steering wheel just like at home. He’s glad they organized some alone time on this trip because his alpha is irresistible and he’s only gotten hornier as his pregnancy has progressed. 

They settle on Chipotle, quick enough that it doesn’t delay Lizzy’s raging ambition to get to the park soon, but also a decent enough meal that everyone will be satisfied after. Stiles orders for himself and the girls, John and Derek order their own meals. Stiles doesn’t miss when Derek asks for double portions of meat. 

They enjoy their meal in the restaurant, enjoying a little bit of space to spread out after being crammed in an airplane for so long. Lizzy talks excitedly around her food, Stiles helps Paige eat in between bites of his own food. John and Derek listen intently to Lizzy talk, while intermittently discussing things between them like how Derek’s work is going, or how John’s retirement has been. 

“Daddy, I’m full,” Lizzy says to Derek. She’s eaten about half of her food. Derek looks up from his own plate, almost empty itself. 

“Okay sweetie,” Derek reaches in front of him and takes the little plate and empties the rest of the chicken and rice into his own plate. 

“Yeah, I think Paige is done too Der,” Stiles hands him the mostly full plate from Paige. Derek just adds it to his plate and continues to eat, talking with John. Stiles manages to eat most of his meal, but eventually gets full. “Here Der,” I’m going to go to the bathroom and then we can head out. Liz, do you need to go to the bathroom?” She nods. “We’ll be right back.” Stiles stands bringing Paige and the baby bag with him, and pushes his plate to Derek who uses his fork to grab the last little bit of food. 

Stiles returns, and the table has been cleared off and Derek and John stand outside talking. Derek’s proud belly protruding in front of him, Stiles can’t help but smile seeing his alpha so big and happy. 

They decided to stay at a Disney Resort, because why not. The girls and John are sharing a room, leaving Stiles and Derek their own room, even though the girls will end up in their bed one way or another.

Once they’re all settled into the room, Stiles is exhausted and needs a nap, but Lizzy is excited to do something. 

“Can you take them to the pool? I need a nap,” Stiles asks his dad and Derek. They both happily agree. Stiles is a bit sad he’s going to miss seeing his alpha’s big belly on display, but he also really needs a nap. 

The next morning commences their first Disney Day. They start with the Magic Kingdom, because Lizzy said so. 

They roam through the park, going from little shop to little shop, Lizzy asks for a princess dress, Cinderella of course, and Derek happily pays for the small grossly overpriced dress. Paige is in and out of sleep in her stroller. Stiles really wish he wasn’t pregnant because he wants to ride the bigger rollercoasters, but seeing his daughter’s face light up when she meets Ariel, Minnie, Woody, and every other character they see, it’s worth it. They make their way to the tea cups, one of LIzzy’s favorites back home. 

Stiles, of course, can’t go in with them, so he stays outside with Paige, John and Derek escort Lizzy to the yellow teacup. The last time they went to Disneyland, Lizzy was three, and Stiles remembers Derek barely fitting into the cup then, he wonders if he’ll fit now, three years later. Stiles watches intently, seeing Derek struggle to sit. Eventually, he sees Derek and John talking, then Derek kissing and waving to Lizzy as he walks off the platform and to the exit. The Disney Cast Member lets him out and he meets up with Stiles. 

“What happened?” Stiles asks, innocently. 

“It’s too small,” Derek answers. 

“Hmm, I’m sorry baby,” Stiles turns and pecks a kiss on Derek’s lips. 

From then on, John goes with Lizzy on all the rides. Stiles is jealous, because  _ he _ wants to ride the rides too, but he understands. Soon, they’ll have three kids and the next time they come everyone is going to be old enough to ride the big rides. It’s gonna be awesome. 

Now though, Lizzy will ask,  _ beg _ , for something: “Daddy, can I have an ice cream? Pleeeeeeease? It’s my birthday!” and Derek will get it for her, “Of course sweetie,” and she won't’ finish it, “Daddy, I don’t want this anymore,” so Derek will finish it. 

Occasionally, Lizzy will offer it to Stiles or John, but the treat usually ends up with Derek anyway. 

The Stilinski-Hales find a nice place to have their lunch. The restaurant offers a booster seat for Lizzy, and a high chair for Paige. Stiles admits it’s nice to get off his feet. 

They all order. Lizzy orders something off the adult menu, justifying that it’s her birthday and she can do what she wants. No one fights her on it. Their food comes, and they all eat, Stiles feets Paige between his own bites, and Lizzy insists on joining the conversation between John and Derek. Stiles and Derek both know that she’s not going to finish her meal, Stiles picks at it a little bit, but Derek ends up taking the plate when she concedes. 

The rest of the day, goes much the same. By the time the fireworks start, Stiles is wiped out, and Derek is tired too. Lizzy is hiked up to Derek’s shoulders to watch the fireworks as the loud music plays. John holds Paige, somehow sleeping through the whole thing. Stiles holds his back as it grows sore from standing most of the day. 

Back at the hotel, Stiles and Derek put the girls to sleep in their room. The room is designed to house kids, so there is a small bunk bed with a little rail along one wall, Lizzy’s bed, and a crib, Paige’s bed. The room has a larger pull out couch that John will sleep on. The kids’ room connects with Derek and Stiles, which has a king size bed. Stiles immediately falls onto the bed. It’s very late and he’s very tired. John and Derek managed to get the girls ready for bed and into their pajamas. Stiles couldn’t get himself to move. 

Derek makes sure John and the girls are good for the night, ensuring that it would be okay if they closed the door. Stiles hears the door click closed and Derek let out a big sigh. 

“What wrong?” Stiles asks from his place on the bed, eyes still closed and rubbing his belly. 

“I’m so full,” he says. Derek moves around the room, changing from his clothes to his own pajamas. 

“Well you ate a lot today,” Stiles teases, opening his eyes to look at his husband. He caught him just as he pulled a new shirt down, Derek’s heavy belly in front of him. 

“Whose fault is that?” Derek asks, moving towards the bed. He reaches for Stiles’ foot and unties his shoes. 

“It is  _ not _ my fault she picked up on the fact you will eat  _ anything _ you’re given,” Stiles argues as Derek pulls off his other shoes. 

“She only does it because you do it,” Derek reaches for Stiles’ socks too and drops them on the floor. 

“You could always say no,” Stiles argues as he unbuttons his maternity pants. 

“It’s the Dad Tax,” there’s a laugh in Derek’s voice as he pecks a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

When they met, Derek was a typical alpha. Built, strong, athletic as all hell. Stiles got pregnant with Lizzy while they were dating and Derek proved he was ready to spend their lives together. The books called it sympathy weight, Derek gained just as much, if not more, weight than Stiles while he was pregnant. It was by the same system, Stiles would get food and he couldn’t finish it, so Derek would. It became a thing, and before Stiles knew it he was seeing how much Derek could eat. That experiment is still going on today. It wasn’t long before their daughter picked up on Stiles’ habit to allow Derek to eat the leftovers on his plate, she started doing the same thing. A chicken tender here, a bag of M&Ms there. Stiles doesn’t think she knows what she’s doing, but it’s adorable seeing Derek’s weight change at the demand of his daughter. Derek’s weight influx again when Stiles was pregnant with Paige, and even now, Stiles can see that Derek’s putting weight on even as Stiles seems to have plateaued early on in his pregnancy. 

It makes Stiles hot to think about Derek growing at the hands of their six year old. He wonders if Paige will pick up on that habit too, if the little one he’s carrying will to someday. Derek didn’t seem to mind. In all their years, Derek never complained about how much weight he’s gained since he became a father. Stiles thinks, somewhere deep down, he likes it just as much as Stiles does. 

“Uggggh, I wish I wasn’t pregnant or I’d jump your ass in heartbeat,” Stiles complains. 

“We have time alone in a couple of days, you can jump me then. Maybe I won’t be so full and I can jump  _ you _ ,” Derek lays on his side of the bed. It’s after midnight, and they have another full day tomorrow in Animal Kingdom, they should really get some sleep. 

“I don’t think either of us are going to be doing  _ any _ jumping anytime soon,” Stiles says, standing up to get under the covers properly. He laughs at his own joke.

Derek laughs in the dark, and turns to kiss Stiles. 

“Goodnight babe,” Derek says. 

“Goodnight my big fat alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment!
> 
> More about [ Get Beached 2020](https://get-beached.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm on [ tumblr!](https://modestfuckup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
